Love On The Black Lake
by Midnight-Lightning6756
Summary: A Harry/Hermione Story for the ages... Romantic and sweet... Rated T for now, may change that though
1. Chapter 1

"Love On the Black Lake"

Disclaimer/Authors Note Part 1: Harry Potter or any of the settings or characters is _NOT _mine, They Are J.K. Rowling's, but the way this is written and the storyline that is written is mine, so no problems. In addition, The First Chapter is dedicated to my friend Raven! hugs Thanks for giving the idea of the title! By the way, this is my first story on here, so enjoy my first Harry/ Hermione story.

Chapter 1:** _Fall For You_**

_XXXMidnightXXX_

"I cannot believe that seven years have gone by so fast! It is unbelievable that we entered this sacred ground as children, now we leave this place as adults!" Hermione wistfully pursued through the thoughts of her wonderful mind.

"I know! It is too weird, I am going to miss you 'Mione, I really am going to…" Harry replied truthfully, as they lay together near the edge of the Black Lake, side by side…

_"You really do not know how much I am going to miss you…"_ Hermione thought as she turned over and a slight, but sure tear slid down her cheek.

_"It's now or never… I have to tell Harry how I feel… I mean, graduation is in a month for god's sake!' Hermione lamented upon in her thoughts as her heart and mind fought upon one another for sheer triumph at the dilemma that truthfully was her feelings for Harry Potter… The boy she grew up with, the man she lays next to outside the Black Lake._

The piercing emerald green eyes just hypnotize you until you cannot think anymore… brain oblivion, in my opinion…" Hermione thought.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with dread, concerned about what she was about to do….

"Yes, 'Mione, What's up?" Harry replied and turned around to look at her and as he turns around… She places a chastising kiss upon his supple lips.

Harry was taken aback by Hermione's surprise kiss, but he did not care, he was just enjoying it…

As they started kissing, as usual teenagers act, the chastising kiss turns into hunger and lust as their hands run through each other's hair and down their backs and the kiss gets much more intense and lustful and wanting… "Oh wow." Harry states as Hermione bites his bottom lip to entice him just enough!

They settle down from the over-active kissing to just cuddle as the sun started to set across the Black Lake in each other's arms… true lovers finally finding each other at last…

"You know what 'Mione? I will always love you, I will never let you go, as long as I live, I promise you!" Harry says with tears sparkling in his emerald eyes.

"I love you too Harry, I always have, always will! I promise you too with my heart, my soul, my life!" Hermione exclaimed with heart taking flight…

Hermione just lays there right in Harry's strong arms and Harry sings to her favorite song… "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade, some muggle band that Hermione had grown infatuated and hypnotized with…

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find  
_

The truth was that she started to tear up and fall asleep, listening to her lover sing her favorite song, in her lover's beautiful arms beside the beautiful Black Lake… Harry came up with an idea for the most romantic idea to show his 'Mione… "I like the sound of "My 'Mione" Harry sighed…

Author's Note: Hope you all liked the first part of this possible 2-chapter story, let me know what you all think… and by the way, I do not own the lyrics to Fall For you…. Hahaha! Again, Thanks Raven! hugs

Be Ready for the next chapter! Chapter 2 : Your Guardian Angel


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1: You're Guardian Angel

Love on the Black Lake

Disclaimer: This concept and the way it is written is mine but the original story and the characters is written by J.K. Rowling, trust me, if I was the original creator of Harry Potter, you actually think I would be writing on Fan fiction. Net? Ha-ha, I do like this site though to write on, it's kind of fun! So, without further ado, shall we enjoy the second installment of Love on the Black Lake… Btw, I will have a poll to see if you, the readers want a third chapter or not, I have some of it written but, it's kind of a work-in-progress, Oh and Reviews are more than welcome!

Chapter Two: "You're Guardian Angel."

"_I like the sound of my "Mione",_ Harry thought.

_**XXXMidnightXXX**_

Hermione woke up with a start from the flutter of her heart but a true sign of dread started to blanket her as she came to the realization that Harry's arms, which were strongly wrapped around her petite frame, were not holding her… The scent of roses and Harry's cologne wrapped around her like a snake that would not let go.

_"Where am I?"_ Hermione questioned as she picked her head up off of her pillow…

"_I have to be in my dormitory… How did Harry get in here, actually I do not want to know… Oh wait his invisibility cloak… Don't I feel stupid?"_ Hermione contemplated, but as she started to get off her bed, she slipped and fell to the ground with a shriek!

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Hermione swore with an "Ouch…" after that, she finally notices the roses left for her at her bedside along with a note that smelled of Harry's enticing cologne…

"They are simply breathtaking!" Hermione complemented and then, she noticed Crookshanks beside her bed, just sleeping there like a lazy cat until she swore, of course, then he was purring up against her leg as she opened the letter of Harry's that was with her roses…

"Shall we see what Harry says, Crookshanks?" Hermione asked and with a purr and a meow, Hermione opened up the card and read…

_"__**Hello my beautiful 'Mione', I miss you already my love, but trust me, this surprise that I am planning for you… I hope you love it 'Mione', just as much as I love you. I do hope you love the roses next to you, but trust me, these are just a sampling, but you have to look a little farther… I hope you find the path of my love for you… Think of it as a challenge… Your love forever, till tonight, Harry James Potter."**_

Hermione's eyes were sparkling with tears at the perfect realization that this was not a dream at all, it is all real! She started walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room on her way to the library, thinking of an idea that would perplex and surprise Harry when she noticed a black and silver rose at the library door and a note with the name 'Mione…

"_I love this, but Harry is making me feel spoiled, it feels so unfair to me, I want to spoil him!" _Hermione was thinking as she picked up the rose from the library door…

_"__**Hi 'Mione, My lovely bookworm… Listen, I hope you are not getting sidetracked from my plans… Why not go get some fresh air? Maybe you shall find the path or find me? Just remember this… Roses are my favorite flower and I think you will figure out which path it is soon enough… Trust me, it is well worth it! A kiss for each second that I am away from you is needed, I love you 'Mione. Cannot wait to see you! You're Love Forever, Harry James Potter." **_

Hermione was so touched by the lovely note; it felt like a hypnotizing spell took over her in love, as she walked outside into the courtyard of Hogwarts School… As she walked through, she came across a path of black and silver and red and gold roses with candles forming a tunnel-like path leading into the woods…

"_What have you planned this time, Harry James Potter? What is it this time_?" Hermione thought with a perplexed and bewildered mindset as she walked down the winding path through the woods leading to the path to the Black Lake. She could not help but pick a couple of roses and ran them threw her chocolate brown and highlighted hair. She reached the lake with a bouquet of the beautiful roses Harry had laid out on the path…

Hermione looks closely at the lake's surface to see someone standing there on it…

"_Okay… What the flying fuck is going on? Who would be… could be walking on top of the Black Lake?"_

Hermione was simply perplexed as she questioned her sanity as she saw a table suddenly appeared on the surface and candles being lit as she walked towards the shore of the Black Lake.

She finally realized how cold it was as she walked toward the shore, she honestly felt like a frozen icicle as she quivered under her chattering breath… "Harry? Are you there?"

The mystery person walked across the lake like it was simply a solid floor, a piece of the castle just reborn and re-awakened for just a minute, perhaps a night…

"Yes, my love?" Harry whispered as he put his hands into her hair and whispered in her ear… It just caused her quakes and shivers as he put her hands on her backside and gave it a little smack…

"Harry!!!" Hermione yelled as he hugged her and grabbed her backside.

"What? I cannot help it, it is just so… perfect! You are so beautiful Hermione; you are simply a goddess, born in light, bathed in beauty!" Harry breathed into her ear and kissed her neck tenderly.

Hermione's senses were awakened as she was just standing there with Harry kissing her neck, trying not to giggle considering she was ticklish and at the same time; she was in ecstasy as she writhed under his kiss.

"Harry, stop! It's orgasmic but that is not fair! Oh my god, that feels good, but I cannot right now, besides, it would be such a waste to not enjoy this magnificent dinner and candlelight! It is so romantic! How is this truly possible??" Hermione whispered under her breath; it was killing her to control herself but, she knew she had to.

"McGonagall found a journal of Professor Dumbledore's that he wanted me to have. It turned out to have this spell in it to walk on water, so I had come up with this wonderful idea as you were sleeping right next to me, although I did have some help from some friends…" Harry gestured to the group hidden in the shadows… "Come on out you guys!" Harry ordered and Ronald, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Draco came out of the woods as they walked to the middle of the Black Lake.

"Oh my god! Thank you all! You all are so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged them all with such appreciation.

"We did this to thank you both. We love you guys very much and you have always just been there for us. We always knew you would end up together somehow, like simple fate and now it is time! Awesome and congratulations, Harry and Hermione!" Luna and Draco explained with huge Cheshire grins.

The girls ended up jumping up and down in jubilation and celebration as Harry and Hermione lips touched for a quick kiss! They ended up squealing and hugged both of them tight.

"I mean, after you two got me and Luna together"… Ron started to say when a "Ahem" pervaded the air…

"_I did not know that Luna was such a pain in the ass about grammar"… _Harry thought about with laughter…

"Thank you Harry, you got us together! It is so sweet! I love it, I will always care for you, and I will always be your friend." Neville commented.

The sound of laughter perverse the air as the group remember how Neville and Ginny were found out about…

"Oh that night… It was the best night of my time! Luna and I…" Ron said with a tense voice filled with uncertainty as Luna shook her head yes to acknowledge him… "And then Ginny and Neville got put together by the pair of you. I know I love Luna with all of my heart and would die for her if anything would happen and I know that Neville loves Ginny, or at least that boy better…" Ron contemplated and sniped at the last person as he looked as close as a hawk at poor Neville Longbottom...

Harry and Hermione grimaced at the remembrance of Ronald's talk with Neville after being caught with Ginny in the boy's dormitory together… _"How Ginny got that holding bar to hold her up and those aromatherapy candles in there, I will never know… And then that whip, I guess Ginny has a bit of a naughty side after all…"_ Hermione stated in her head.

_"Actual__ly, you know what? I do want to know how Ginny did that after all… that could come in handy after all, maybe with Harry… Never mind! Ask Later!_" Hermione corrected and saved for later that question.

_"I do not want everyone to know about my naughty side, I guess the old saying 'Brainy birds are always naughty' does fit after all…_" Hermione smirked as she thought that wicked thought…

"We really appreciate what you have truly done for us Hermione and Harry. I owe you everything for bring the loves of our lives, Thank you so much!!!" Neville said, trying to hold back his tears but two slight tears slid down his cheeks onto the ground.

"But we must do this tonight… Ready Ronald?" Neville questioned, His whole body was almost convulsing at the thought of what he was about to do…

"Ready Neville!" Ron replied, He was as scared as ever, thinking about what he was going to say in one second as they went in front of Luna and Ginny… They bent down on one knee and all three girls said…

"Oh My God!"

Authors Note: Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I am going to get pictures to complement the story for the surprises that Ronald and Neville are going to give to Luna And Ginny *wink wink* Reviews are welcome and I hope you like the story so far, Chapter 2: Part Two "You're Guardian Angel" Will be up in about a week due to the Halloween holiday, I think I will work on it this weekend to try and get it up early… So as a little treat:

_**"Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good fright!"**_

_**Next Chapter: Ch. Two, Part Two "You're Guardian Angel"**_


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2: You're Guardian Angel

Love on the Black Lake

Disclaimer: This concept and the way it is written is mine but the original story and the characters were written and imagined by J.K. Rowling. Trust me: if I was the original creator of Harry Potter, would I really be writing on Fan Fiction. Net? Ha-ha, I do like this site though to write on; it's kind of fun! So, without further ado, shall we enjoy the second installment of Love on the Black Lake…? Btw, I will have a poll to see if you, the readers, want a third chapter or not. I have some of it written, but it's kind of a work-in-progress. Oh! And reviews are more than welcome!

Author's Note: I am SO sorry about not having a third chapter or the second part done yet… It has been so crazy, between getting ready for graduation from high school and college stuff… it's just been WAYYYY TOO HECTIC! I hope you enjoy part two of chapter two: _You're Guardian Angel…_

_"**But we must do this tonight… ready, Ronald?"**__ Neville questioned, His whole body was almost convulsing at the thought of what he was about to do… _

_**"Ready, Neville!"**__ Ron replied, He was as scared as ever thinking about what he was going to say in one second as they went in front of Luna and Ginny… They bent down on one knee and all three girls said…_

_"Oh My God!"…_

_**XXXMidnightXXX**_

_Chapter Two, Part Two: You're Guardian Angel_

…_As the boys got down on their knees, the water became like a sheet of ice beneath their legs._

'_Man, do I feel frozen…' _Neville thought of as he knelt down as he got ready to make the biggest change of his entire life.

'_I am so nervous, she looks so pretty, I really am ready for this….' _Ronald contemplated as he knelt down and got the box out of his cloak._ "I am so glad Mom and Dad totally agree with this! Otherwise, I would not have this ring to shock her with…" _

"**Luna Lovegood, I love you so very much! I would go through Heaven and Hell to get to you, jump across the biggest oceans, and fly into the highest skies, anything…. Just for you…. So would you do me one favor? For all of our lives… Would you become Mrs. Luna Weasley?"** Ronald asked, and with that finish of the question…

He opened up the jewelry box that he had hidden into his cloak, and with a sigh of relief, the shining metal that illuminated the area of the group had blinded them in its beauty. A diamond ring that had a shining light of pure white, blue, red, and gold had blinded them…

"**YES! YES! YES! YES!"** Luna screamed and jumped up into the air as Ronald put the ring on her finger. As the ring was slid onto her finger, a surprise to both of them happened…

The ring had a message within it from Ron's parents…. A memory in time that would shock the pair of them…

"_**Ronald, we are so happy to see that you and Luna have finally gotten engaged! We are so proud of you!!! You will see a surprise in this ring that I… We think you will love. See, we have something to tell you…"**_ His mom stated and screamed at the same time…

"_**Your mother was not actually a Gryffindor; she was actually a Ravenclaw... well, how do I put this? She was originally a Ravenclaw but she just… did not fit there, I guess you can say… She had more of the feeling of a Gryffindor.**_

"_**It kind of just clicked, but you could see within your mother certain… traits of a Ravenclaw."**_

"_**We told you we had bought you this ring…"**_

"_**Here is the truth: This was your mother's engagement ring that I had bought her when I proposed to her."**_ His dad stated with a sigh of relief.

"_**The reason we felt we had to tell you this is because something will happen after this message…**_

_**Just don't be surprised or shocked; we hope you will love it! I know I did!"**_ his mom stated and as she finished saying what she had to say, she kissed Ronald's dad on the cheek and he blushed the color of his hair…

'_Wow, my parents are sweet but that was kind of a little dorky.' _Ronald blushed as he put the ring on her again.

As the ring was slid on to Luna's finger, two figures started to phase out of the ring.

A raven and a lion holding each other close, crowing and roaring into each other as the magic circled around Ronald and Luna, making them stronger than ever.

With the magic that bound them together through a marriage of magic of their own, they smiled and felt as if there was nothing in this world that would ever break them apart.

A sacred bond between two lovers which would never be destroyed…

"_**Oh My God…! I have read about this! A magical marriage!!!"**_ Hermione screamed as Luna and she started to jump up and down in sheer joy.

"_**What is that?"**_ Ronald asked as he scratched his head and was having a 'real bad blonde moment.'

Both Luna and Hermione look at him as if he was a total idiot…

"_**Luna, do you remember why you love him?"**_ Hermione laughed in sheer humor as she and Luna walk towards him…

"_**Well, he is sweet and he is sometimes smart, and he can do this thing with his tongue to my…" **_Luna was stopped by a glare that just said **"EWWWWWWW!"** from Hermione…

'_I REALLY do not need to think about this! Although if Ron could teach that to Harry… STOP!!! I really need a good laying, don't I?' _Hermione thought with a serious tone._ 'Besides, it would be kind of kinky having the guys kiss and stuff like…. OH MY GOD!!! STOP!!!'_

Hermione started to metaphorically smack herself in the head, trying to pull her mind out of Hornyland, especially at a time like this…

'This needs to stop; I can't get all worked up, since Neville hasn't even finished his proposal yet!!!' Hermione lamented into herself…

_**"Ginny, honey, listen I really love you very much and you don't know what you do to me… You make me want to kiss you and never let you out of my arms. You make me want to just hold you until the world would end, and then thinking about it, I would rather be with you, looking into each other's eyes than be anywhere else. Would you like to become Mrs. Ginny Longbottom??" **_Neville asked…

Neville pulled the box out of his pocket and opened,

As her eyes just went to the size of golden galleons…

"_**OH MY GOD!!! YES!!!!!!!!!"**_ Ginny screamed as she saw the ring, a crescent moon with diamonds and rubies glittered from the moonlight as the ring was put onto her finger as she cried into his neck and was so happy, but she didn't see the tears that were dripping down his cheeks in happiness as well…

Draco smiled as he looked at the new couples…

"_**Congratulations you guys!! I am so happy for you, I really can't wait to see you guys walk down the aisle! Let me be the wedding planner, would you? I'll help pay for it and we can make it a wonderful beach wedding, on the ocean! I Love that Idea, maybe Purple and black as the color scheme…. Or green and silver…"**_ Draco went rambling on sounding just like the author of this story when he is being especially gay, trying to make it look so beautiful…

"_**Ginny… Luna, did either of you guys agree to this?"**_ Hermione asked.

"_**Nope, but I got to admit, I like this idea so far, except the color scheme… yuck!"**_ Luna said.

"_**Yea, maybe more gold and red…."**_ Ginny stated….

"_**Or blue and silver…."**_ Luna quipped…

"_**Gold and Red…"**_ Ginny whined.

"_**Blue and Silver…"**_ Luna whipped.

"_**GOLD AND RED!!!"**_ Ginny bellowed.

"_**BLUE AND BLOODY SILVER!!!"**_ Luna screamed.

"_**I do not want to have to tear you girls off of each other… I will smack both of you!"**_ Hermione stated while she had to keep the girls from cat-fighting with each other.

"_**Can't you two agree on gold and silver for the color scheme for the wedding?"**_ Hermione suggested with a worry. The girls started to calm down as they had the rationalization of the compromise. Both of the girls grumbled out an apology towards each other as they compromised to the color scheme that Hermione had suggested.

_**"Sorry…"**_ said Ginny.

_**"Me too… Sorry Ginny…"**_ said Luna.

"_**I cannot believe that you guys are getting married!!! I am so happy for you girls!!!"**_ Hermione was just tickled pink for her friends…

'_I can't believe that we are leaving here soon and we won't see each other as much…' _Hermione contemplated as she was ready to cry at that thought.

With a cough to get everyone's attention, Harry wanted to get back things onto track…

"_**Ahem. So Congratulations Ronald and Neville, Luna and Ginny… I'm so proud to see that but it's getting late so… Please, I love you all but; can you guys scoot on out of here so I can get my surprise night show on the road?"**__ Harry asked sadly.  
_

"_**Oh! We are sorry Harry… we will get going for you both, love you guys!"**_ The group said as they disappeared into the woods, on the path through the roses…

"_**About time they let us have some alone time, huh?"**_ Hermione quipped with a sly smile, getting ready to kiss Harry again…

"_**I am still in shock right now, at least a little about what just happened…"**_ Harry came off with as his reply…

"_**I know! I was too. I am so happy for them, they belong together!"**_ Hermione replied.

"_**Now…, to our date…"**_ Harry said with a smirk across his face.

"_**This is so beautiful! I love this Harry, you are so sweet!" **_Hermione stated as her chair was pulled out for her by Harry…

'_Wow, he really went to a lot of trouble for this.' _Hermione thought as she looked at the table with candlelight and rose petals draped all over the table with gold coins holding them down.

The food arrived with a pop…. '_Dobby must have been helping Harry with this as well, that little brat.' _Hermione thought with a smirk… After they were done with their meal, Harry walked up to her and asked… _**"Would you like to dance?"**_

"_**Of course!"**_ Hermione said with a sly grin as he grabbed her hand and turned on the music…

"_**You son of a bitch! You know I love this song, hold me Harry!"**_ Hermione stated, as she recognized the song "You're Guardian Angel" By the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a muggle band that she enjoyed very much…

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
__[to fade]_

_"This just HAS to be a dream…. It HAS To be… I'm just waiting to get my heart stomped in when I hear my alarm clock ring…" _Hermione thought as her tears started to pour down her face at the thought of this not being true._ "I really love him so much and I just hope this is all real. I think that I would fall apart and just become broken without him in my arms…" _

"_This is perfect right now, Hermione in my arms and that I am getting to dance with her and tell her I love her! I think that if this was to end, I would die right here and now… I love this woman that I have grown up with and I want it to last forever, until I take my last breath, as I look into her eyes…" _Harry composed within his mind as one tear dripped down his cheek…

"**Harry… This night has been one of the most amazing nights of my life! I love it here so much! I just want to hold you into my arms till the day the world falls apart. You don't know what you have done by loving me. You have given me the gift that I have wanted for so long. This night was… perfect. I love you Harry, thank you so much!"** Hermione said, letting the ever-flow of teardrops slide down her rosy cheeks.

"_**I am glad that you loved it, Hermione, but it is not over yet honey…"**_ Harry stated.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ Hermione stated.

Harry smiled at her with that sly wicked smile that she has known since she was eleven, that wicked smile that always told her _"Here he goes again, getting into naughty trouble…"._

"_**I always thought that smile was very sexy… Damn it, how can I resist?"**_ Hermione thought as she started to giggle…

"_**What is so funny?"**_ Harry asked.

"_**I always thought that smile was very sexy and cute on you, I always just wanted to… kiss it off your face!"**_ Hermione said as she lunges at him and kisses him with a fiery passion that was unsurpassed at any rate.

"_**Hey! Honey, you got to get off of me! I love you Hermione, but I don't want you to get hurt or anything, besides, it is 1:00 am and it's getting late… So, here is a nice little treat to get you upstairs, us together…"**_ Harry smiled as he got up and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and covered them with it as they walked off the Black Lake…

As Harry and Hermione enter the Gryffindor Common Room, They walk in on something they should not have seen….

_**"Holy Shit!"**_ Hermione screams as she is shocked by the sight in front of her…

A/N: Guess I left you all at a cliffhanger huh? Oh well… You will just have to read the next chapter of this story… I think I am either going to end it there or just make this into a series for all of ya'll. Just understand that I am going to be a bit slow on the chapters because of Graduation and College stuff going on so… Thanks for reading and Reviews are always appreciated! _***smiles* **_

_**XXXMidnightXXX**_


End file.
